Best Friends
by DevilPup
Summary: ...They’d been best friends since he moved to Stars Hallow 5 years ago... ...He thought it was a shimmer of love and desire, reserved for only one person, but it couldn’t be... AU Lit Oneshot


_So, this is what happens when you sit in a car for 12 hours with just my mother. We were listening to Toby Keith, and this popped into my mind. I was originally thinking Trory, then Lit at the Dance Marathon, then well, it turned into this. It's not overly long, but, its something. Enjoy, review. -Bree_

**Best Friends**

By Breanne

They'd been best friends since he moved to Stars Hallow 5 years ago. No one liked him at first. He was a hoodlum, he didn't belong. But she saw him differently. She saw the good in him, the potential. She knew he was smart, if only he wasn't so lazy.

They loved to read. They'd sit for hours reading different books or the same book, and neither would speak for hours. They liked the same music, they ate the same foods. They were one in the same almost.

He was always there for her. When Dean broke her heart, he was there. When Tristan cheated on her, he was there. When her father got remarried, he was there. She was there for him, too. When he almost stayed back, she helped him pass the exams to prevent it. When his mother tried to move him back to New York, she convinced Liz not to. When his father reappeared after 17 years, she helped him deal with it.

They were each others' live. So, when college rolled around, they were both slightly disappointed to realize they'd be attending college on opposite sides of the country. She was going to Harvard. She'd get to know her little sister, who her former stepmother refused to let her see. He was going to California State University. He would be going to college, and getting to know his father and his new family.

The last time they saw each other was before leaving for college. Now a year and a half later, they were coming home for their mother/uncle's (respectfully) wedding. He was the best man. It was either him, or his weird stepfather, TJ. She was the maid of honor. With the bond between mother and daughter that they shared, their wasn't any other that would do.

* * *

She ran into his arms when he exited the gate at the terminal. He held her closely. They parted after a few minutes. She noticed his hair was a little short, more tamed, but still trade mark Jess. He looked more muscular. She could see traces of strong muscles under his shirt, regardless that she'd felt them already. His jeans weren't as baggy, but still loose. His tee shirt actually looked clean, but then again, Sasha, his stepmother, actually knew how to do laundry. He noticed her hair was longer, with bangs, and held a reddish tint. She had filled out nicely, her chest that of a woman not a girl, her figure had womanly curves as well. But her eyes still sparkled the same. Only now, they held something else, but he was sure he was dreaming. He thought it was a shimmer of love and desire, reserved for only one person, but it couldn't be. They were best friends, he was probably confusing the friendly love she had in her eyes.

"How have you been?" She asked, smiling over at him as they walked to the baggage claim.

"I've been good. Can't complain. You?" He missed her smile.

"I broke up with Logan a few days ago." To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Really? Why? I thought he was going to pop the question soon…" Finn had let that little piece of information slip while extremely intoxicated. He wasn't thrilled to hear the excitement in her voice at the thought.

"Exactly." She sighed. At his confused look, she explained. "He did. I turned him down. I couldn't see myself with him for the rest of my life. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her as they left the airport, heading toward her car.

* * *

They hung out until it was time for the rehersal dinner, then they were barely near each other. They next time they saw each other, he was decked out in a tuxedo and she in a beautiful blue gown. He offered her his arm and they headed down the aisle. He kissed her hand, and she unexpectedly kissed his cheek as they parted. During the entire ceremony, their eyes were locked on one another.

Luke and Lorelai began dancing to their wedding song, Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." Lorelai thought it was perfect considering their first kiss. Rory pulled Jess out on the floor as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he his around her tiny waist. They knew how to dance with one another, as they'd gone to almost every dance or formal together.

"Jess?" she whispered, bringing his eyes down to hers.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft as he twirled her.

"Everyone's watching us…"

"So?"

"They think-"

"We're in love?" He whispered. She leaned up and kissed him softly. His eyes closed and he was lost.

She pulled back and whispered, "Yeah." His eyes were still closed, his knees were weak.

"Why did you do that?"

"I… I'm sorry." She tried to move away.

"Wait. Why? Why'd you kiss me? Do you…" She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Love you?" She looked up at him finally.

"Yeah." He nodded, swallowing the enormous lump in his throat, most likely his heart.

She smiled up at him with her big blue eyes shinning. She kissed him again.

"Why do you think I couldn't accept?" She asked after resting her head against his.

"I love you, Ror."

"I love you, Dodger."

* * *

_"You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This"_

_By Toby Keith_

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_


End file.
